


A Night in Paris

by searider_Falcon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Endgame, Post-Endgame fix it of sorts, accidental baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searider_Falcon/pseuds/searider_Falcon
Summary: Janeway and Chakotay spend a night in Paris before Voyager leaves for the Yaris Nebula.





	A Night in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so typically my stories are stand alones (except for Transporter Station Encounter and When the Bough Breaks) so if character's names are similar to that of other stories, it's simply because I like it. Andrew in particular is because in the episode "Shattered" Janeway shouts "Andrews" and I just felt like the way Kate says the same, I can hear Kathryn Janeway calling out to her son in a similar way - so it stuck with me. 
> 
> Also - I use Paris a lot in my stories - this is simply because of the connection the Marsais, France holodeck program of Tom Paris' and the fact that the Federation Headquarters (if I'm remembering correctly) is in Paris - so forewarning if this shows up in other stories, they don't necessarily happen in the same timeline. 
> 
> More works to come (just in case anyone actually reads the notes section) - maybe even a few Beyer verse ones just for kicks. A long one is coming if I can tweak it to get the right mood...

Chakotay entered his quarters on Voyager after an exhausting few rounds with his holographic boxing opponents. He kicked off his shoes and collapsed on the couch. Despite feeling sore and exhausted Chakotay felt good to get back on a regular exercise routine. He sighed as he stared out the viewport and at the nebula outside. They were charting it, which would take a little over a year. It was nothing compared to his time in the Delta quadrant, but a year was still a long time. Originally, Chakotay thought the year would go by quickly. He was excited to be promoted to Captain of Voyager and even more excited to see his new crew in action. Many of his old crew members stayed. The months leading up to the start of mission were full of anticipation but then came the going away party in Paris, France. The party was for the Voyager crew members, old and new, to be sent off in style, planned by none other than his first officer, Tom Paris. 

 

Chakotay planned for it to be a relaxing send off. He would stay for a few drinks then head back to his apartment to finish packing. It did not go as planned. 

 

As he lay on the couch on Voyager, letting the recycled air in his quarters cool his sweaty skin, Chakotay remembered the emotional night. He wasn’t prepared to see Kathryn so soon. After the debriefings they had argued. She told him she was upset with his decision to date Seven. When he pressed her, demanding to know why, she didn’t answer. He ended up storming out of her office and hadn’t planned on speaking to her for quite some time. His pride and bruised ego got in the way. Ironically, his relationship with Seven ended soon after that. Looking back, Chakotay let the relationship fail. His mind obsessed with trying to figure out why Kathryn would have been so upset of him dating Seven. It wasn’t as if Kathryn had been banging down his door or showing any interest in him at all beyond the professional capacity needed for Starfleet officer to interact. So, a few weeks after their return to Earth, Seven was offered a position with the Vulcan Science Academy and left for Vulcan with Tuvok, leaving Chakotay back where he started, alone and thinking of Kathryn. He didn’t expect to see her that night in Paris, but she arrived at the party to the cheers and happy greetings of the Voyager crew. He watched her from the back of the room, sipping his drink. She moved gracefully through the crowd and looked gorgeous, as she usually did. She wore a dark dress that flowed with each graceful movement she made. Chakotay watched as she found Tom and the two of them hugged. They chatted before Tom pointed in his direction. Chakotay looked down at his drink, no doubt Tom told her that he was sitting in the back and it came as no surprise when Kathryn came up to his table. 

“May I join you?” she asked. 

Unsure if he wanted to talk to her, Chakotay didn’t respond but Kathryn didn’t seemed fazed by his hesitation. She sat across from him. They avoided each other’s eyes, watching the crew mingle, until she broke their uncomfortable silence. 

“Chakotay,” she said and paused. 

Chakotay finally looked at her. He was drawn into her bright blue eyes. 

“We should talk,” she said. 

Chakotay nodded. 

“I’m sorry,” Kathryn said, looking down at her hands, “I had no right to say what I did. You’re an adult and can make your own decisions.”

She spoke slowly and thoughtfully, as if she rehearsed what she was planning to say and wanted to make sure she said it all. 

“I accept your apology, Kathryn,” Chakotay said. 

She looked up at him, clearly relieved. She offered him a small smile which he returned. 

“Would you like a drink?” Chakotay offered. 

Kathryn accepted and Chakotay ordered her Katerian Brandy. 

“Something Ensign Wildman’s husband suggested. It’s pretty good,” Chakotay said and thanked the waiter as she placed the amber colored liquid in front of Kathryn. Kathryn eyed the drink for a moment. 

“Trust me,” said Chakotay. 

She sipped the drink and Chakotay could she was pleasantly surprised. She smiled and took another sip. 

Chakotay could feel the tension between them. It was awkward and he didn’t like it. He never liked being at odds with Kathryn. But there was a part of this that nagged at him. He didn’t understand why she had been so angry and upset about the news of him dating Seven. He had many theories but each one he pushed aside in his mind, afraid to get his hopes up. He couldn’t stand it any longer and he didn’t want to leave for a year without clearing the air. 

“Kathryn. I need to know why.”

She looked at her drink. Her mouth a thin line as she stared. Chakotay stared at her and waited for her reply. 

“Let’s not do this Chakotay,” she finally said. 

Frustrated, Chakotay leaned back in the booth and crossed his arms. 

“I thought we were friends, Kathryn. Why can’t you tell me why you were so upset?”

Her eyes snapped up at him. 

“I really had no right to be and I already apologized.”

“I’m not looking to hear it again,” Chakotay said, “I’m trying to understand why.”

“It doesn’t matter now,” she said. 

“Of course it does,” said Chakotay, leaning forward his arms resting on the table. 

“Something obviously caused us to have this fight and now things are awkward between us and the only way I think we can move forward is to understand why.”

Kathryn looked out at the crew, her face serious and little sad. 

“I think it’s too late now…” said Kathryn. 

Too late for what? To talk? It’s never to late for that,” said Chakotay. 

At his words, she turned to look at him. 

“I think it is,” she said. 

“Why?” Chakotay said. He wasn’t going to let the subject go. They needed to talk about this. Why was talking about anything non-work related so difficult for them. 

“Chakotay,” she said, shifting in her seat. Chakotay was so sure that she’d hide away and leave that he reached out and grabbed her hand. 

Kathryn looked first at their hands, then up at him. Chakotay absent-mindedly rubbed his thumb over her knuckles as they stared at each other. 

“Why can’t you tell me, Kathryn? What are you afraid of?” Chakotay whispered. 

“I’m not afraid. Please Chakotay, it was hard enough the first time,” she said. 

“You were upset over me dating Seven because…why?” he said thinking it would prompt her to finish. She looked at him but Chakotay pushed, his heart thumping in his chest. 

“Don’t make me guess, Kathryn, please,” he said. 

At his, please, Kathryn looked him squarely in the eye. Chakotay could see unshed tears.

“I didn’t like it,” she said quietly. 

“That much was obvious,” Chakotay said. 

Kathryn looked down at their hands and intertwined them, much as they done on New Earth. Chakotay stared at their hands too. Hers was so small next to his. 

“I didn’t want to give you up,” she finally said. 

Chakotay looked up at her surprised and he felt his heart stop. Did she mean what he thought she did?

“I thought you understood, that after we were home...but I was too late...” she said. Chakotay hung his head. His poor timing made him feel like the biggest idiot in the quadrant. Then he felt her tug her hand away. 

“I’m sorry, I have to go,” Kathryn said and she stood and rushed out of the bar. 

“Kathryn,” Chakotay called after her. 

He stood and followed her. A couple of Voyager crew members watched him push his way through the crowd. Chakotay vaguely heard Tom call out,

“Hey, where are you going?”

Chakotay ignored them. He burst from the bar to find Kathryn hurriedly walking alone down the stone pathway, her heels clicking along in the dark air. Chakotay caught up to her and grabbed her arm, whirling her around. He wasn’t sure who moved first or if he made a conscious thought about it, but the next thing he knew, he had her pressed against the closet wall, his mouth on hers as he kissed her hard. She was surprised at first but kissed him back. She was just as demanding and frantic as he was. Chakotay pressed her more tightly against him. He let his hands roam everywhere over her body, while hers clutched his head to her. Chakotay groaned when her hips ground into his. She responded by letting her tongue dance with his and they both moaned. Then she pushed him back. 

 

Panting and not quite meeting his eyes, she grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. He followed and Kathryn walked as fast as her heels would allow down the street to her hotel. Chakotay couldn’t stop the smile on his face as they entered the lift. She clung to his hand as they rode in silence to her floor. When the doors opened, she dragged him down the corridor. She dropped her hands and her fingers trembled as she attempted to enter the security code. Chakotay stood behind her, his body pressed against hers and she shivered. She finally punched the code and the door to her room opened. 

 

Chakotay practically pushed her through it and as soon as they were over the threshold, had her against the wall again. He kissed her hard his hands roaming all over her again. Up and down. It felt good, he didn’t want to stop. Seven years of wanting this woman, of frustration and heartache that built up inside him was now being unleashed. Now that he was here and this was actually happening, he couldn’t stop himself. Chakotay kissed her over and over and she clung to him as she kissed him back. Her fingers held tightly to his hair, her nails digging into this scalp as he kneaded one of her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and her hands flew to his shirt. She pulled it up and over his head and Chakotay broke away from her just long enough to pull the shirt off and toss it aside. His arms wrapped around her waist and Kathryn’s hands ran up his chest and shoulders. 

 

Chakotay thrust his tongue into her mouth caressing hers as he held her tightly to him. When she slid her hands down to the waistband of his pants, Chakotay groaned and dropped his hands to the skirt of her dress. Grabbing at the fabric, he pushed it up over her hips. Keeping his body as flush with hers as possible, Chakotay pulled Kathryn’s panties from her at the same moment she undid the fastening of his pants. She pulled him free from his pants and Chakotay groaned loudly as she stroked him. He pushed her hand away, as much as he loved the feeling of her hand stroking his hard cock. Chakotay was  nervous that this all would end before it began. He lifted her up, pressing her against the wall and holding her by her thighs. He kissed her again and she clutched his shoulders. With a powerful thrust he pushed into her. She cried out and he froze allowing her time to adjust. 

Chakotay gripped the backs of her thighs and pressed her hard against the wall. Kathryn grabbed his head and held him to her as she kissed him breathless. Chakotay couldn’t help but thrust his hips toward her. He drove deeper and Kathryn gasped. Chakotay began to pull back slowly, then surged forward. Kathryn cried out and Chakotay grunted as they both moved. Her nails dug into his shoulder as he moved faster and harder against her. “God, you feel good,” Chakotay groaned. 

“You feel good too,” Kathryn gasped. 

Chakotay’s head fell to her shoulder as she clenched around him. A dozen powerful deep thrusts later, he emptied inside her. They clung to each other as they caught their breath. 

Chakotay slipped out of her and she groaned. He kissed her as he shakily carried her to the bed and placed her on top of it. He climbed on top of her and she stroked his back. He felt himself getting drowsy and closed his eyes reveling in her touch. 

 

Chakotay woke to find her kissing his shoulder. He rolled over. He smiled at her and she smiled back but before he could speak, she put a finger to his lips and sat up. She slowly slid her dress off as Chakotay watched. When she removed her final article of clothing, Chakotay did the same. He tossed aside his boxers and Kathryn rolled on top of him, straddling his legs. Chakotay stared up at her, his hands on her hips. Kathryn ran her hands down his chest. She leaned forward and kissed him. Chakotay slid his hands up to her shoulders caressing her skin and kissing her back. She lowered herself onto him and they both groaned. Chakotay leaned back, his head falling back on a pillow. Breathing heavily, Chakotay groaned as Kathryn moved over him. She sighed as she picked up the pace, riding him faster. Chakotay sat up wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. She kissed him back picking up the pace even more. She was breathing heavily and he could tell she was close. Chakotay met her thrust for thrust. They clung to each other again as they both toppled over into bliss. 

 

As he held her in his arms, Chakotay felt as if his heart expanded to twice its size. He loved this woman, so completely. She was beautiful, talented, and so intelligent. Chakotay loved even her flaws. He leaned back, bringing Kathryn with him. She sighed and snuggled into his chest and they lay together in bed. Still, they didn’t speak. Chakotay felt as if right now, they didn’t have to. Right now, it was enough to just feel her against his bare skin and to hold her. Chakotay hoped that he could express his depth of feeling in every caress. He kissed her shoulder. Before letting his head fall to the side and for sleep to overtake him. 

 

Chakotay woke the next morning alone. It was early; the sun was barely up. He looked around the room but Kathryn was nowhere in sight. His clothes were on the floor where he had thrown them the night before. At first, he felt anger. Was this just another example of how little Kathryn Janeway thought of his feelings. Was last night just last ditch effort to satisfy some kind of curiosity about him before he left for the Yaris Nebula. Chakotay sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He shook his head. Was he being stupid? Kathryn was an Admiral now, perhaps she had to get back to San Francisco. Chakotay dressed and left the hotel for his apartment. On his way out, he spoke with the front desk clerk who confirmed that Admiral Janeway indeed left early that morning. Chakotay reminded himself to contact Kathryn. Now they really needed to talk. 

 

That was months ago. Voyager’s mission to chart the Yaris Nebular was nearly complete and Chakotay played that passionate night he spent with Kathryn over and over again in his mind almost every day since the start. Despite how much he ached for her, how much his body responded to the memory of her touch, he was angry and hurt. The day after their night together, she had blown him off, ending his call with a quick promise that she’d contact him again. She never did. Soon, Voyager was out of immediate comm range so Chakotay sent subspace messages and letters but even those went unanswered. Eventually, his wounded heart made him stop attempting to contact her. Now, as he lay on the couch in his quarters on Voyager, all Chakotay felt was confusion. He received a message that morning that had been on his mind all day. But it wasn’t from Kathryn. 

 

It was from none other than Gretchen Janeway, Kathryn’s mother. He avoided the message. It wasn’t marked urgent and he doubted something would have been seriously wrong with Kathryn otherwise other people would be contacting him as well. He spent an hour in his ready room agonizing on whether he just get it over with and play Gretchen’s message or wait until his shift was over so he could process everything in private. When his shift finally did end, Chakotay skipped playing the message and worked out his frustration a little too hard in the holodeck. 

 

Chakotay sat up and walked to his desk. He pulled up the message from Gretchen and played it. Gretchen’s face appeared on the screen. Chakotay stared at it, taking in the woman’s features that reminded him strongly of Kathryn. Taking a seat behind the desk, he listened to the message.

 

_ Hello Chakotay. You may not remember me, we met briefly at the welcome home celebration at Starfleet Headquarters. I’m Gretchen Janeway, Kathryn’s mother. I know this may seem strange but I want to talk with you.  _

 

She held up her hand and it reminded him so much of Kathryn that he smiled at the screen. 

 

_ I know, this conversation will be a little one sided. But I think certain things need to be said. I’m not going to presume to understand what kind of relationship you may or may not have with my daughter but as I said there are things I think you need to know. Kathryn will probably be angry with me for contacting you but as she hasn’t I felt someone should. It’s probably best to say this in person but since you’re charting that nebula, I thought I would I tell you now and give you time to process. Kathryn found out just after you left, so please don’t be angry with her.  _

 

She paused and glared at the screen with a smile, a look that Kathryn perfected. 

 

_ I shouldn’t beat around the bush any longer. I know the two of you reunited at the going away party in Paris. Yes, I know about you too, I am her mother after all. There are still sometimes I can get out of here. She didn’t give me all details but...Kathryn found out after you departed - she was pregnant.  _

 

Gretchen paused again clearing understand that Chakotay would need some time to process what she just said. Chakotay was unsure how to feel. He simply stared at the screen. Should he feel elated? Angry with Kathryn for not telling him? Pregnant? A baby. Their baby. Gretchen’s message picked up again. 

 

_ I didn’t ask for the nitty gritty details but given the baby’s age now and the birthdate, I’m certain something happened between you and my daughter in Paris. I am a mathematician, I might add. Kathryn’s been staying at the family home in Indiana. I’ve enclosed the coordinates. I would like you to come stay for a while when you return. The two of you need to work this out, whatever this is between you. If not for yourselves but for this baby. Send me a message after you’re done processing this bombshell. _

 

The message ended. Chakotay replayed the message again, needing to verify what he heard was real and not a dream. Pregnant. The word reverberated around in his head. Well, not pregnant anymore. The baby had been born, according to Gretchen’s message. Chakotay sat back in his desk chair. He wondered if it was a boy or girl. Why didn’t Kathryn tell him? The fact that she didn’t tell him stung badly. Perhaps she thought it was something she had to do herself? Like many other times Kathryn Janeway shouldered responsibility that could have been shared, especially with him. How could she keep this from him? She knew how upset he was when he thought a potential child was created and taken from him by Seska and how disappointed and relieved he was when the child wasn’t his. Was she worried that he’d leave and abandon the child? Maybe she thought he wouldn’t be a good father. His feelings for Kathryn meant he would do anything for her but he hadn’t planned on children. He wasn’t young anymore. Maybe Kathryn was concerned about what he would do. He had half a mind to send Gretchen Janeway his response saying that Kathryn had made her intentions clear and that he would be requesting that Voyager leave for a deep space assignment. But as soon as the thought formulated in his mind, he knew he couldn't live with it. Exhausted, Chakotay decided that the best course of action would be to get a good night’s sleep and contact Gretchen in the morning. 

 

Getting a good night’s sleep was harder than he thought and he arrived for his shift on the bridge early. He looked over an engineering status report that was submitted the night before when his first officer sat next to him, twenty minutes later. 

“You’re here early,” Tom said. 

“Trouble sleeping,” Chakotay replied not taking his eyes from the report. 

“How come? There’s nothing out here but a giant pink cloud,” Tom said waving a hand toward the viewscreen. 

Chakotay finished the report and looked at Tom. 

“I got a message from Gretchen Janeway yesterday,” said Chakotay.

“Is everything alright?” Tom asked. 

Chakotay knew that Tom heard of the argument between him and Kathryn. In fact, Chakotay was almost certain that all of the original Voyager senior staff knew. 

“She’s fine,” Chakotay answered, knowing that Tom understood that he was referring to Kathryn. 

Tom nodded and flipped open the center console between them. 

“Odd that her mother would be contacting you. You two fight again?” Tom said. 

Leave it to Tom to not know when to give up. But he was married to B’Elanna and as one of his best friends, he was probably following instructions given to him by his wife. He could almost hear B’Elanna saying, “and find out what’s wrong with Chakotay. He’s not telling me anything.”

“Not exactly,” Chakotay said. 

“You two left the party early. That night in Paris,” Tom said, his suggestive tone made Chakotay think he knew where Tom’s train of thought was leading. 

That night in Paris. That was how this whole situation could be summed up. A night, together, in Paris. 

“There’s just something we need to talk about.” 

“You and her mother?” teased Tom. 

“With Kathryn,” Chakotay corrected him with a smile, “But speaking of her mother, I need to send my response.” 

Chakotay stood and tossing a “You have the bridge” to Tom over his shoulder, he retreated to the ready room. It was a good thing he didn’t record a message to Gretchen last night. He didn’t want to end up shouting at her when she didn’t deserve it at all. Even though he didn’t get much sleep, the hours that passed allowed him to come up with an even keel response or so he thought. 

Chakotay sat in front of the comm unit  and found he was unable to form the words he thought about. He stood and started to pace. How could he start this message. Hello Gretchen, I’m glad I’m father but Kathryn’s clearly not interested. This was not the way he ever intended on starting a family - with a subspace message from the child’s grandmother. Chakotay didn’t realize how long he’d been in the ready room until Tom rang the chime and entered. 

“Here’s the duty roster,” Tom said holding up the padd. 

“Thanks,” said Chakotay, taking the padd and placing it on the desk without looking at it. 

“Sent that message?” Tom asked. 

“Not yet,” Chakotay sighed, sitting behind his desk. 

Tom sat across from him. 

“You sure nothing’s wrong? You’ve been in here for a long time, I thought you’d fallen asleep,” said Tom. 

“Everything’s fine. Kathryn’s fine,” Chakotay reassured him. 

“So what’s the deal?” Tom said, relaxing in his chair. 

Chakotay tugged on his earlobe. He might as well get it off his chest. It might even make him feel better. 

“You know Kathryn and I have been...disagreeing ever since we got back.” 

Tom nodded, crossing his arms. 

“I think everyone knows that,” he said. 

“Well, she’s been upset about my decision to date Seven,” Chakotay said. 

“No kidding,” Tom scoffed. 

Chakotay ignored him. 

“At the party in Paris, we tried to reconcile. I wanted to know why she was so upset about me dating Seven and she couldn’t tell me or wouldn’t. Anyway, she left and I followed,” said Chakotay. 

“I wondered were you too ran off to?” Tom said. 

“We, uh, ending up spending the night together in her hotel room,” Chakotay said quickly. 

Tom’s eyebrows shot up but before he could say anything Chakotay continued. 

“My relationship with Seven ended almost as soon as we returned to the Alpha quadrant and I’m not sure that Kathryn knows that. I tried contacting her after that night in Paris but she’s ignored my calls. Then we left for the nebula and I stopped trying.”

Chakotay ran a hand through his hair. 

“That’s when her mother contacted me,” Chakotay gave a big sigh and said, “Kathryn was pregnant and Gretchen felt that I needed to know...that I should meet my child.” 

He finished, half expecting Tom to laugh but he didn’t. 

“Oh,” he said, his voice higher in surprise, “I’m surprised the Admiral didn’t tell you herself.” 

“So am I,” said Chakotay. 

“What are you going to do?” Tom asked. 

“I need to talk to Kathryn. I need to explain. She should know how much I care about her and that I want this child,” said Chakotay. 

Tom nodded and Chakotay rubbed his temple. 

Tom stood, “You’d been a great father, Chakotay, you know that? Trust me, if I can do it, you can. As for the admiral, I know she was pretty upset over your choice to date Seven. I think she was more angry at herself than you but I also know that the Admiral’s feelings for you probably run deeper than you know.” 

“Thanks, I’ll keep all that in mind,” Chakotay said. 

Tom nodded and went to leave the ready room but Chakotay stopped him.

“Tom,” 

“Yeah?”

“I’m not sure Kathryn wants the world to know. You can tell B’Elanna and Harry, but ask them to keep this quiet.” 

“Just keep it in the family. You got it,” Tom said. 

He smiled and left. 

 

Chakotay sighed again and pulled the comm unit toward him. He recorded a message for Gretchen. It was a simple reply stating he would be returning to Earth in a few weeks and he would take her up on her offer to come stay. Chakotay felt relief after he sent the message. He was able to relax and the last few weeks went by quickly. In fact he found himself almost looking forward to arriving on Earth. He couldn’t help but imagine what his child would look like, what his reunion with Kathryn would be like, and if this meant their relationship could finally move forward. It wasn’t until he received Gretchen’s reply before he started to feel anxious. 

 

He and Gretchen planned the date of Chakotay’s arrival at the Janeway family home. The night before, Chakotay was nervous. Voyager hung in orbit of Earth, docked in an orbital space yard undergoing repairs and maintenance checks, and all Chakotay wanted to do was beam down to Earth and see Kathryn. He was eager to see Kathryn, he always was, but he wasn’t sure how she would react to him showing up at her family home. Chakotay didn’t want to start another argument and he was afraid she wouldn’t want to see him or would keep the child from him. Chakotay knew that he had to talk to her and to clear the air no matter what her decision about the child would bring. He wanted more than anything for things to be set right between them.

 

Gretchen waited by the front windows, telling her daughters that she had to finish up some reading for a lecture she was giving at the university. It was a half truth. She read her papers half heartedly while her true attention lay on the path that led to the Janeway home. She was looking for Chakotay, who was scheduled to arrive shortly. She wanted to speak with him before he spoke with her daughter. She was also anxious to meet the man Kathryn had fallen in love with. Not just a hasty introduction like she had at the Welcome Home celebration. Gretchen wanted to get to know the first officer who was always by her daughter’s side, the man who cared for her daughter in ways Mark never could. After all Chakotay was the man who pulled her daughter’s heart away from Mark even if the latter did end up moving on. While Kathryn was in the Delta quadrant, she’d written about Chakotay many times and Gretchen could tell that he was very important to her eldest child. When Voyager returned, the pair of them barely spoke and Gretchen was curious about what caused the rift between them. She didn’t want to pry as Kathryn was very private, but she wanted to help and wanted to know what caused her daughter so much pain. When Kathryn did confess that she was pregnant, Gretchen was shocked but also delighted. Now, she was eager to meet the man who had given her her only grandchild. When the baby was born, there was no doubt in her mind who the baby resembled. She wondered how Chakotay would react to the news and was pleased that he didn’t seem angry in his response sent over subspace. 

Gretchen spotted Chakotay walking up the path with a Starfleet issue duffel bag over his shoulder and she studied him as he approached. He was unlike Mark in almost every way. With dark hair, broad shoulders, and a strong yet peaceful demeanor. He had a charming handsomeness to him that didn’t surprise Gretchen why Kathryn was attracted to this man. 

Gretchen opened the front door and greeted Chakotay, holding out her hand. He shook it and smiled at her. 

“I’m glad you decided to come,” she said. 

“Thank you for suggesting it,” said Chakotay. 

Gretchen could almost feel Chakotay apprehension, it practically seemed to radiate off of him. How could he not be? She thought. 

“Kathryn is in the backyard with her sister,” Gretchen said. She linked her arm with Chakotay, preventing him from walking around the house to seek out Kathryn. 

“I wanted to talk to you first,” Gretchen said correctly interpreting Chakotay’s motive as he took a step toward the side of the house. After a second, he allowed himself to be steered toward the house. 

Inside, Gretchen took his duffel bag, setting it on an armchair in a sitting room off the entryway. 

“I hope you’re not mad at Kathryn. I didn’t agree with her decision to keep you in the dark, as I’ve said, but I don’t want you to hate her over her choice.”

Chakotay looked at her and said, “I could never hate Kathryn. I’m hurt she didn’t tell me but I can’t hate her.” 

“I’m glad,” Gretchen said. 

“I think she was as shocked as you are now. Granted she’s had more time to adjust to the idea,” said Gretchen. 

Chakotay simply nodded. 

Gretchen led him through the kitchen to the back screen door. There Chakotay stood stock still as he stared out the door watching Kathryn’s sister Phoebe help a tiny black haired boy walk. The child clutched his aunt’s fingers as he awkwardly put one foot in front of the other. He wore the tiniest pair of pants and shoes Chakotay had ever seen. Chakotay felt his heart expand at the sight of the boy. He felt as if he couldn’t breathe. It took every ounce of his strength to continue breathing and keep himself upright. 

Gretchen came up behind him. 

“Kathryn verified the paternity. She had no doubt, of course, but needed to verify. Always the scientist but I think deep down, she wanted proof for you. Incase you had questions,” Gretchen said. 

“Where did she go, Starfleet Medical?” Chakotay croaked out never taking his eyes off the little boy walking toward his mother. 

Gretchen understood what he was asking, “No, the EMH from Voyager confirmed it. He’s been completing all physicals at Kathryn’s request. I believe she ordered him to remain silent, otherwise The Doctor would have contacted you the moment he found out. He wanted to,” Gretchen said. 

Chakotay didn’t respond. His eyes had found Kathryn sitting on a blanket in the yard. She wore her admiral’s uniform and her hair was pinned up into an intricate styled bun. She smiled and waved at her son as he and his aunt walked closer. The boy laughed as he tried to walk faster to get to his mother. His legs flew out in front of him like a marionette doll but he was slowly getting the hang of it. As he and Phoebe got closer, Kathryn reached out and lifted the boy into her arms bringing him close to her. 

“Come here my sweet boy,” she said smiling. 

She cuddled the boy close and he clung to his mother, his face happy, safe, and loved. 

“You should meet him, he’s a charmer,” Gretchen said with a smile. 

And without giving Chakotay a chance to respond, Gretchen pushed open the door and walked outside. Chakotay followed. 

“Kathryn, you have a visitor,” Gretchen called. 

“If it’s the Doctor, tell him…” but Kathryn stopped speaking when she turned and saw the figure standing behind her mother. 

“Chakotay,” Kathryn whispered. 

“We’ll leave you two to talk,” Gretchen said. 

Phoebe stood between them, looking between Kathryn and Chakotay with a bemused expression on her face. 

“Phoebe, I need your help with something in the house,” Gretchen said. 

“But…”

“Now,” Gretchen said and Phoebe gave up and followed her mother inside. 

 

Chakotay stared at Kathryn for quite some time. She looked as beautiful as ever. Maybe even more so. The night they spent in Paris came rushing back to him. The way she felt in his arms, her kiss, the small gasps and moans she made which haunted his dreams flooded his mind once more and Chakotay realized just how badly he missed her. The unconditional love she showed their son made her glow. Then Chakotay’s eyes fell to the little boy in her arms. His head rested on her shoulder and his bright blue eyes studied the man watching him. Chakotay squatted next to her. 

“Kathryn,” he said. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked more surprised than accusatory. 

“You’re mother felt I should come,” he said. 

“Of course,” she said more to herself. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Chakotay asked, his voice quiet and soft, the opposite of the mix of emotions he was feeling. Part of him wanted to shout at her, demand to know why she had kept this from him but as he looked at her and at the boy in her arms, his heart melted. He raged this silent war until Kathryn spoke. 

Kathryn’s eyes filled with tears. 

“I was afraid,” she said. 

Chakotay sat next to her on the blanket.

“Afraid of what?” he asked. 

“That you would be angry. That you’d resent me or I had ruined your life,”

“How could you ever think that? How could any child of ours ruin my life?” he asked. 

She didn’t answer. 

“Kathryn I don’t regret our night in Paris. I am hurt you didn’t return my messages. I’m hurt you didn’t tell me about my son. But I don’t resent you and I’m not angry...not anymore,” he assured her. 

His words seem to put her at ease for a moment. 

“How does Seven feel about all this?” she asked quietly as if she was afraid of his answer. 

“I have no idea. Did you speak with her?” Chakotay said. 

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. 

“Wait, you don’t think...Kathryn, Seven and I ended our relationship when she left for Vulcan. There wasn’t much to it anyway,” said Chakotay, then I thought occurred to him. A thought that he should have realized before. It all made sense now...“You had feelings for me? That’s why did you didn’t like my choice to date Seven.”

It all made sense now and Chakotay almost felt like laughing. 

“And you still have feelings for me...I know you do. We would never had had our night in Paris if you didn’t. You never would have been so upset if you didn’t,” Chakotay said. 

The boy in Kathryn’s arms squirmed as he sat in a more comfortable position in her lap. Kathryn kissed the top of his head. She hushed him with a soothing hum and the boy eventually settled. His gaze scrutinizing Chakotay.  

“I told you I had no right,” said Kathryn. 

“Kathryn, it doesn’t matter now. We would never have allowed things to go as far as it did that night unless both of us didn’t want it to happen. And trust me, I wanted it to happen. I’ve wanted to tell you how I felt for years,” said Chakotay taking one of her hands in his. 

“I just never thought of telling you for the first time after our baby was born,” he teased and she smiled. Her face turning red. 

“And how do you feel?” she asked, her blue eyes looking into his dark ones.  

“I’ve loved you from almost the moment I met you. You are the most beautiful, clever, infuriating woman I have ever met and I will always love you,” he said, “and now, you’ve given me something I thought I would never have. I’d like to be a part of your life, of our child’s life. If you’d let me.” 

Kathryn let a few tears fall and Chakotay brushed them from her face. 

“Now, I have to know,” Chakotay said, “I need to hear you say it. How do you feel about me?” 

Kathryn swallowed and sat up a little straighter. She hugged her son closer before she spoke, 

“I love you too,” she said. 

Chakotay felt his heart swell. He leaned forward and his lips brushed hers lightly. Chakotay lingered, making it known there would be more. Their son made a noise of protest for his view of the backyard was so rudely blocked by a man he had never met. His small chubby arms waving indignantly, his fingers balled into fists. When Chakotay broke their kiss, Kathryn stroked his cheek and Chakotay leaned into her touch. 

“Would you like to meet your son?” Kathryn asked, although Chakotay suspected she already knew the answer. 

“Very much,” he said.

Kathryn leaned forward getting the little boy’s attention. She pointed to Chakotay and with a teary smile said, 

“Andrew, do you see him? Do you know who that is? That’s Daddy.”

Chakotay’s heart leapt at her words. 

“Can you say da-da?” she asked. 

She looked up at Chakotay 

“He can talk?” Chakotay asked, amazed. 

Kathryn shrugged, “When he feels like it.”

“Remind you of someone?” Chakotay teased smiling at her. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said with mock offense but she smiled all the same. Kathryn stood Andrew up and pointed him in Chakotay’s direction. 

“Can you say, hi?” she asked. 

Andrew looked at his mother and then to Chakotay. He reach out a hand and touched the tattoo on Chakotay’s face. Chakotay smiled and Andrew removed his hand. After a moment he flashed a brief smile back. He had dimples just like Chakotay did. 

Kathryn watched in silence. 

“So why Andrew?” Chakotay asked. 

“Andrew Janeway had a nice ring to it,” she replied, “His middle name is Kolopak, after your father.”

Chakotay looked at her. He didn’t think he had ever been more touched in his life. 

“Thank you. My father would have like that,” Chakotay said. 

Kathryn smiled at him. 

“Want to hold him?” 

Chakotay hesitated for a split second but Kathryn placed Andrew in Chakotay’s arms and Chakotay stared at the boy now sitting in his lap. Andrew shared the same full lips and smile as his father and the only trait they didn’t share was the color of their eyes. His were bright blue like his mother’s. 

Chakotay stared as Andrew pulled himself up to stand on Chakotay’s lap. He was beautiful and he was his. This was his son. He and Kathryn created him. It was almost too much to wrap his head around in the moment. 

“He looks so much like you,” Kathryn said. 

“He’s beautiful, Kathryn,” Chakotay said, tears forming in his eyes. 

Kathryn beamed at him. 

 

The newly reunited family sat on the blanket outside, slowing getting to know each other again. They stayed outside until darkness fell over them, before they trekked back to the Janeway homestead and  entered the house. The newly formed trio found Gretchen waiting for them in the kitchen. 

“Just in time for dinner,” she said. 

Kathryn turned to Chakotay, shifting their son in her arms. 

“Will you stay?”

Chakotay smiled at her. 

“Always,” he said. 

The two of them shared a smile knowing that whatever came their way, they would face it together. 

  
  



End file.
